1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer printed wiring board for semiconductor devices and methods for a manufacturing such board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-323613 (Date of Laid-Open: Nov. 24, 2000) (corresponding to US Patent Application Publication No. US 2002/0195272 A1; Pub. Date Dec. 26, 2002) discloses a multilayer printed wiring board, having a small thickness, for semiconductor devices. The multilayer printed wiring board is manufactured in such a manner that a copper plate serving as a support is prepared, a semiconductor device-mounting layer having a surface for mounting semiconductor devices and an externally connecting layer having a surface for an external connection are formed on the copper plate. Via-holes, conductive wires, and an insulating layer are formed in that order in the direction from the semiconductor device-mounting layer to the externally connecting layer. The copper plate is then removed.